Changing Fates
by eldestgal
Summary: What if, instead of just Harry, there were four Potters? His twin sister, Lilly, and his twin cousins, Charlene and Mary, all with divergent personalities and different looks? How would our story change, and would some of our favorite characters turn out differently? First year, In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Maria Smith Potter and her husband Daniel Potter were visiting with James and Lily Potter. Four babies, two a month older than the younger ones, were playing and crying together: three girls and a boy. Maria and Daniel's children were fraternal girl twins Charlene and Mary, who were a month older than James and Lily's twins, Harry and Lilly. James and Daniel were twins as well. Twin ran in the Potter family!

Everything was fine, and everyone was happy, regardless of the prophecy. However, not was all well. As they were laughing and talking, Voldemort slipped into their garden and unlocked the door. Shrieking, Maria and Lily, who were like sisters, took their four children into Harry and Lily's bedroom. James and Daniel fought Voldemort, but they were no match for him and went down with two quick killing curses. Next came Lily, who placed a spell of love on her baby boy. Then came Maria. Voldemort turned to Harry first, and the spell rebounded on him, and would have killed him, if not for the Horcruxes he had.

Dumbledore arrived at the Potter's house minutes after Voldemort left, and surveyed the carnage before Remus Lupin arrived. Sirius and Peter were nowhere to be seen. Harry was given to the Dursleys to be raised, but Remus Lupin was going to raise Mary, Charlene, and Lilly. Snape, it was agreed, would help sometimes, as Charlene, the elder twin, was his god-daughter. Lilly's godfather was Dumbledore. Lilly was the elder twin of her and Harry. Mary's godfather was Remus Lupin, and Harry's was Sirius Black. Maria Potter had been good friends with Snape, and Severus took her and Lily's loss gravely.

++++++ End of Prologue +++++++

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin looked proudly on the Potter girls which he had had the privilege to raise. It was July 31st, 1991, and it was Lilly's eleventh birthday. Charlene and Mary had turned eleven a month and five days earlier, on June 26. He glanced at them talking on the sofa and smiled.

Charlene, the eldest of the three of them, had her father and uncle's dark brown hair and her mother's blue eyes. Her curly brown hair reached halfway to her waist. She was smart as they all were, but maybe not quite as smart. She was really good at the History of Magic and Herbology that Lupin had taught her, and was in charge of the garden in the house where they lived. She, like all three of them, was very very good at Potions, courtesy of Severus Snape, who taught them. All three could brew the Draught of Living Death, Felix Felicis, and Wolfsbane Potion, although it was the younger twin, Mary, who had first figured out that Lupin was a werewolf.

Mary had her mother's golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Like all of them, she wore black glasses, inherited from her father's side. She was very good at Charms and Spells and Hexes and Jinxes- all the stuff in Defense against the Dark Arts. She, however, was quieter and perhaps sullen and didn't really tend to mind hurting other people's feelings. She was an avid bookworm, and was also very good at potions.

Lilly, the youngest, had her mother's red hair and her father's green eyes with black glasses. She was very good at Transfiguration and had a vivacious, bouncy personality. All three of them had Nimbus 2000s and flew and played games of mini-Quidditch. Right now, Charlene and Lilly were talking animatedly about Lilly's new birthday present from Snape, a potions set, and Mary was curled up in a chair reading a Muggle Novel, Sherlock Holmes.

Suddenly, three owls flew in through the window. Lilly bounced up, yelling, "Uncle Remus, our Hogwarts owls are here." All three of their letters read the same thing, except their names:

 _Dear Ms. Potter (Mary, Charlene, Lilly)_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _UNIFORM First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar) _

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_ _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_ _M_

 _agical Theory_ _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by_ _Phyllida Spore_ _M_

 _agical Drafts and Potions_ _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks._

Remus Lupin immediately sent back a reply with one of the owls, an acceptance. Charlene and Lilly bounced up and down happily, until Mary sullenly pointed out: "Girls, we can't bring our broomsticks" Charlene and Lilly sobered up, but Lilly said, "At least we're going! That has to count for something. When can we go to Diagon Alley, Uncle Remus?" "Tomorrow." promised Remus. The girls went to bed that night happy and content.

A/N: Remus (and even Severus) may be a little OOC. To summarize/give a little background:

Lilly- red hair, green eyes, glasses, vivacious, good at Transfiguration and Potions

Charlene- brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, smart and vivacious, good at History of Magic, Herbology, Potions

Mary- blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, smart but quiet, good at Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions

Snape has taught them Potions, but Lupin is their main caregiver...

they have met McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Professor Flitwick before, and they have been to the Weasley's, Abbott's and Malfoy's houses many times. They are good friends with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hannah and her little sister Rachel, and Draco.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, like he had promised, Remus Lupin took Charlene, Mary, and Lilly to Diagon Alley to get their school stuff. They walked the half mile there, Charlene and Lilly skipping along Lupin while Mary walked behind, her nose in a book, surprisingly managing not to run into anyone or anything.

Lupin pressed a brick, and they entered Diagon Alley. They had been there a few times before, mostly to visit the bookstore, Flourish and Botts, or to get an ice cream as a treat. Their first stop was Gringotts Bank, where they took some money out of their trust bank, number six eighty seven. Lupin had told them many times that they had about fifteen other vaults like that one, but they could only get stuff out of number six eighty seven until they came of age. Their second stop was Madam Malkin's, the robe-maker, who measured them for their school robes.

They saw Draco Malfoy come in as they were leaving, and waved to him. He waved back. They were good friends with him, especially, surprisingly enough, Mary, who opened up a lot around him. Their next stop was Flourish and Botts. They found their school books relatively easily. Then, Lupin told them to pick out some pleasure reading books. Charlene picked out a wizarding detective story, which wasn't very good. Lilly picked out a book on potions, but Mary really had to decide, for she wanted about one fifty books. In the end, she picked out a book on the Dark Arts: Spells, Charms, Jinxes, and Hexes, a book on Ancient Runes, and a book on Potions. Lupin smiled at her choices. He was pretty sure she would end up taking Ancient Runes in third year.

On the way out, there was a lot of murmuring and whispering, "Harry Potter." They saw him for the first time about two yards out of the bookstore. Charlene walked straight over to him and said, "Hello, Harry," recognizing the half-giant who was with him as Hagrid. Harry looked confused, and Charlene launched into a hundred mile an hour explanation before Lilly said "See ya" as Lupin and Mary kept walking, leaving Harry very bewildered. Hagrid just said, "That's your cousins and sista'. She's your twin, ya' know, and ya' have twin cousins, too. Lilly's ya's twin, and Charlene and Mary are ya's cousins." And Harry had to be content with that feeble explanation.

Their next stop was Ollivander's Wands. Charlene went first. It took her two different wands before she got 'hers'. Hers was a seven and three quarters inch, ebony wood, stiff, phoenix feather core. Mary went next. Hers was a twelve and a half inch, holly wood, dragon heartstring core, supple. Lilly's was eight and a quarter inch, hawthorn wood, veela hair core, quite rigid. Lupin paid down thirty galleons and they left.

Next, they went to the menagerie. Charlene picked out a white cat, and named her Snowflake. Lilly got an owl, and name her Chipper. Mary didn't pick out an animal at all. Then, Charlene asked, "Uncle Remus, can we go to the ice cream parlor?" Uncle Remus responded, "Sure, why not?" So, with their bags full of stuff on their back, they headed towards the ice cream parlor.

When they got there, Charlene and Lilly ordered a double lemon sorbet, and Uncle Remus and Mary ordered a double chocolate sundae. When they arrived, Charlene asked, "Uncle Remus, what house do you think we'll be in?" Lupin took his time answering, before saying carefully, "I can't say anything for sure, but I would think all three of you have a large chance of being in Ravenclaw. All of you are very smart." "No, Uncle Remus," said Charlene, "For real. You _always_ say Ravenclaw." "Probably because it's true." said Mary, and promptly went back to reading her Ancient Runes book. "Really," said Lilly, "Mary, you are rude! Reading while we are trying to talk." Mary looked up and said, acidly, "I thought you were talking to Uncle Remus, asking him what house we would be in. How exactly does that concern me?" Lilly protested, "But, it's still rude. Isn't it, Uncle Remus?" Remus sighed, "Yes, it is, Mary. We are all at a table together, we shouldn't be ignoring each other. Please, close your book. We still have a month before the term starts, that's plenty of time for you to read it." Sighing, Mary closed the book.

"Uncle Remus?" prompted Charlene, "What house would we be in?" Remus sighed again, "I honestly don't think any of you will be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff." he tried to continued, but Lilly cut him off, "Not even Mary? I say she's a Slytherin." "Lilly!" said Remus reproachfully, "That's not nice. No, I don't think Mary will be in Slytherin. Maybe she will be in Gryffindor, and maybe you, Charlene, but I am pretty sure that you, Lilly, will be in Ravenclaw." "I would love to be in Ravenclaw!" said Lilly enthusiastically. "Good!" said Lupin. "Your aunt, you know, was in Ravenclaw, and your uncle. Your parents were both in Gryffindor though. Both the Potters and the Smiths are old pureblood families, and the Smiths have had Hufflepuffs, but not Slytherins. However, you really never know. One thing, though, girls. Never insult somebody based on thier blood. You two, Charlene and Mary, may be lucky enough to be purebloods, and Lilly, to be a half blood, but blood itself does not determine superiority, although some purebloods may say it does." He looked around, saw that everyone was done and said, "Okay, then, let's go."

They threw their ice cream trays into the trash and walked the half mile back to their house, where Mary immediately went to her room to read. Charlene and Lilly headed out back to practice Quidditch. That night, they all dreamt of different aspects of Hogwarts, and imagined life there. Lupin fondly remembered his seven years there, and hoped that the girls he had raised would have a peaceful life.

 **Please Read and Review**. _There may be slight canon divergence in Book 1, but hopefully not too much. Question for reviewers: which houses do you think the girls will be in? (Don't worry, Harry will still be in Gryffindor.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

The long month of August had finally passed for the three Potter girls. Dressed in their school robes and carrying trunks, they passed through Platform 9 ¾. They stood on Platform 9 ¾ and hugged Lupin goodbye. Charlene and Lilly hugged him casually before getting on the train. Mary, looking around hastily and since there was no one, since it was only 10:30 hugged and kissed her adoptive father on the cheek. Lupin sighed, treasuring the moment, for Mary was affectionate only sometimes, and Lupin had learned to treasure the moments when he had them. Then, she sat down on the platform and waved to Lupin as he left.

At 10:45, the boy she was waiting for arrived. When Lucius and Draco Malfoy strode into Platform 9 ¾, she leapt up. Draco greeted her with a hug and asked her to sit with him. She said "I wanted to anyway, cuz I don't know when the Abbotts will arrive, the Weasleys are blood-traitors, and my sister and cousin are being mean." despite Lupin's teachings, Mary still held the old blood purity policy, much to the Malfoys' delight.

Lucius held out his hand, and Mary shook it. Although they had met many times, and Mary was Lucius' favorite of the Potter girls, it was good to be formal every time, especially as the Gryffindor idiot, Percy Weasley, had just entered through into Platform 9 ¾. "C'mon," she said tugging at Draco's hand, "Let's go find a seat." Draco waved bye to his dad, and climbed onto the train with Mary. They found an empty compartment, but only after passing the compartment where Charlene and Lilly were. Charlene had motioned for Mary and Draco to join them, but Mary had shaken her head and the two of them had continued on. When they got to the compartment, they sank down into the leather cushions, sitting across from each other, and put their trunks into the compartment for the trunks.

"So," said Draco casually, "What do you think of the Weasleys?" "Honestly?" asked Mary, "Or just to be polite?" "Honestly," laughed Draco. Mary thought for a moment, then said, "Honestly, I think they're idiots, but Charlene and Lilly are really good friends with them, and that's why they won't really be friends with you, because the Weasleys say how blood purist you are and everything. Which is true, of course, but there _are_ blood purists in the world and I am proud to be one of them." She finished decisively. Draco responded, "Yup. I see your point. They are blood traitors, and not ashamed to admit it." Suddenly, the train pulled away with a lurch. Three people entered the room. She recognized them as Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Daphne Greengrass. Daphne sat down next to her, and Vince and Greg sat on either side of Draco.

"Hmm, Draco," suggested Mary, "Why don't you find my brother and suggest that he come sit with us? He'll probably say no, since he's probably sitting with the little Weasley boy, but he's an idiot anyway so it's worth a try." Right after Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle left, Hannah Abbott and Blaise Zabini came in, and sat down, beaming. Hannah sat down on the other side of Mary and Mary smiled at her. They were pretty good friends.

Twenty minutes later, Draco came back with his cronies. He smirked. "You were right, Mary, he declined. He was sitting with your cousin and sister, his sister and cousin, and baby Weasel." "Yup, sounds about right." said Mary, laughing. They enjoyed a few more minutes of banter between the seven of them (Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Daphne, Mary, and Hannah) before the door opened and a bossy little girl opened the door and demanded, "Has anyone seen Neville's toad, Trevor?" Mary looked around, then got up and retorted, "Has anyone seen your brain? Because if you had a brain, silly little girl, you wouldn't be rushing into a pure-blood's compartment. You are obviously not a pure blood." Hermione reddened before saying, "I do too have a brain! I was top in my class last year in Elementary School!" "Oh, I see," said Mary, and disgust was evident in her voice, "a Muggle-born. Please, don't dirty my hands by touching me." Hermione burst into tears, and ran away crying, and the compartment, except for Blaise and Hannah, burst out laughing.

"Great Job, Mary!" said Draco, and tears of mirth were rolling down his cheeks. "You got something out of her, we couldn't really get anything out of your brother." he finished. " _Cousin._ " snapped Mary immediately, "And I wish he wasn't. Really? The Boy-Who-Lived, a half-blood! It's ridiculously silly." "I know, right?" said Daphne, and patted Mary's shoulder. "You guys should get in your school robes," said Mary, pointing to Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, and Hannah. Draco and Blaise were already in their robes. The boys left and the girls changed. The boys changed in an empty compartment, and then came back. Suddenly, the train came to a grounding halt.

The children ran off the train. Hagrid's voice came, "Firs' years, ova' here. Firs' years, ova' here." Mary just had time to whisper, "What a weirdo. Some sort of servant, I guess. I saw him with Harry the other day," before she was getting on to a boat with Draco, Blaise, and Daphne. Hannah was on a boat with Charlene and Lilly and Pansy Parkinson. Mary also recognized Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, and Milicent Bulstrode in the boats before they moved, with a lurch.

Ten heart wrenching minutes later, Mary, somewhat green, got out of the boat. Draco had extended a hand to her, as Blaise had to the also somewhat green Daphne. The four of them walked together with the other first years to where Professor Minerva McGonagall was waiting for them.

The Professor made a short speech, and asked them to remain in the room while the second years and up were seated. Afterwards, while triumphant music played magically, they walked into the hall. Mary winced at the bright light. Her hand found Draco's, and clenched it tightly and he smiled at her. He understood what she was going through. He knew he was going to be sorted into Slytherin, but Mary didn't and she knew the disgust she would face by her family if she was in Slytherin, where she wanted to be, with most of her friends. She walked up, and Dumbledore made a short speech. She zoned out… waiting in horror for the sorting.

A/N: Please Read and Review! What houses do you think the girls will be in?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Interlude:

Remus Lupin barely made it home before he started crying. He had just left the only real company he had had since James death to go to school. Tonight would be the first time in eleven years he was home alone. Lots of Remus' memories and guilt came floating back to him. His love for Sirius, for instance. He had loved Sirius romantically. Sirius hadn't loved him back, only as a friend, but had helped Lupin in his need. Lupin still blamed himself for Sirius killing those twelve muggles, and thought that it was _his_ fault, not Sirius, for Sirius had been naturally distraught at Lupin's loving him. It wasn't that at all, as Lupin would later find out, but Lupin had felt a lot of guilt then.

Then the three toddlers had come into his life, making it cheery, smelly, and, well, homelike. He hadn't missed James and Sirius quite as much then, although he had often wondered what happened to Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of their illustrious pranking group. He blamed himself that he was friends at all with James, Sirius, or Peter. This feeling was now coming back to him full force; that, as a werewolf, he was not worthy to have friends. That was something many people had bullied him about, after his secret had come out.

He ran upstairs, tears hindering his sight, and flopped down on the bed, dirty, miserable, and crying his head off like a toddler. He saw Snape monthly, since Snape brought over Wolfsbane potion, since even Mary couldn't be trusted to make it yet, yet Snape and Lupin weren't really friends. He occasionally saw Dumbledore, Moody, or McGonagall, yet, truly and really, he had had no real friends with the exception of his adoptive daughters, Charlene, Lilly, and Mary. He had welcomed them with open arms, and their leaving had created a void in his heart.

Now, he remembered all the bullies of his life. Samuel Crabbe, a kid two years older than him at school had been the most notable one. Lucius Malfoy had been a seventh year when he started, but had still bullied him. Really, it was amazing how many people had bullied him. More than thirty percent of the school while he was there. This of course, was because he was a werewolf usually, but until James, Sirius, and Peter had come along, nobody had really understood. Nobody had understood the loneliness, misery, and uniqueness that everybody complains about when they have just slightly and Lupin had every day, every month, every year for who knows how long. Since he had been bitten, he had had a certain distrust of fellow men. Anyone could turn out to be another Fenrir Greyback. As a result, he didn't make friends easily, and those he did were never long kept- until James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

Next, he remembered with full force the disappointment that had caused him to turn to Sirius for comfort and to end up loving him. Maria Smith. Maria had been a pretty, blonde haired girl with soft green eyes like trees in a forest. She had been one year behind them, in Ravenclaw. She had been the smartest girl in her year. She had had a beautiful figure, slim hourglass model with perfect proportions. Her softly curled hair, golden and as soft as spun wheat had been the envy of every girl at school. Her table manners had been perfect. She had been able to eat a very messy sandwich without getting her fingers moist. She was all in all, a perfect young girl, and very many people had wished to court her. She had chosen Remus Lupin in her fourth year. In her seventh year, however, Lupin found out she had been cheating on him with Daniel Potter, and two weeks after Lupin broke up with her, he had received an invitation to their wedding, asking him to be a groomsman, along with James, the best man, Sirius, and Peter. Remus had declined, but it had always left him bitter and wary to love, and he had turned to Sirius for consolation, and had ended up loving Sirius.

Yet, he realised finally, Sirius had never blamed him. He wondered, what Sirius was doing in Azkaban, and if he was hungry right now, or cold, or tired, and broke down again at the realisation that it was really, truly, alone. There was no one for him right now. He was on his own, and he felt strangely like he had the first day of Hogwarts. He hadn't known anyone, and being a werewolf was uncertain of his own surroundings, at only eleven, being a werewolf was a tough burden to deal with! He had felt so loved in his fourth year, with best friends Sirius, James, and Peter, and girlfriend Maria. Now, he hated Maria with half his heart, and loved her with the other half, and he loved her twins for her sake, even though he hated her for what she had done to him; betraying him. Lupin had always been sensitive to a betrayal, and this one had hurt especially hard. The girl he'd loved with his whole mind, body, heart, and soul and always would love, had cheated on him with a good friend of his, and the identical twin brother of one of his very best friends. This hurt a lot more, than say, a rumor by a Slytherin that he was a werewolf.

He reflected on this, tears streaming down his cheeks, for several more minutes. It just wasn't fair! He knew he sounded like a petulant toddler, but he was a werewolf, all his friends were dead, in prison, or gone, and two different people he had loved had not loved him in return at two different times! He didn't blame Sirius, he knew Sirius too well and knew he would never intentionally hurt Lupin, but he did blame Maria. Rolling over, he cursed Maria's name, hate blooming once more in his heart. Exhausted, he fell fast asleep. He was still in his dirty day clothes, on top of his covers, and his cheeks were streaked with tears. The evening of remembering would always stay in his memory, but none of these things would given him quite as much bitterness ever again.

A/N: Remus Lupin is one of my favorite good characters (my fav characters being **Snape, Draco, and Lucius** in that order) and I wanted him to have a tragic backstory, so I made one up! That's this chapter. **Please read and review!** That's four chapters in four days, and there are three people who have faved and four people who have followed this story and only one, rather short and derogatory, review. I really want to post the sorting hat chapter (it is already written) but I _will not_ until I get another review. Just **one more review**! **What houses do you think the girls will be in?** That's a total of **six words** if you really want to be stingy! So again, please: read and review! It takes what…. A minute? I spent **a couple hours** writing this chapter, so again: **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the students walked down the great hall, Mary felt a thrill run through her. She was being sorted soon! She didn't know where she wanted to be. She didn't really want to be in Slytherin, except that she knew her best friend, Draco, and new acquaintance, Daphne, would be in Slytherin. She thought it likely she would be in Ravenclaw, like her Uncle Remus had said.

Charlene was also thinking about what house she'd be in as she walked down the hall. She was very loyal, she knew, and it hurt her greatly when Mary was mean, yet she also very smart, and had a good deal of courage. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, because that way, she would be with Ron, Fred, and George. She also knew Hannah Abbott, but she didn't know what house Hannah would be in.

Lilly knew she was going to be in Ravenclaw. Probably the smartest of the three of them, she only had minor traits of the other three houses, and she knew it. She was looking forward to being in Ravenclaw though. Cho Chang, a friend of hers and only hers, not her cousins (they had met at an ice cream shop two years before), was a second year Ravenclaw. Lilly was looking forward to being with her friend Cho in Ravenclaw.

McGonagall made a short, sweet speech then asked them to come forward in alphabetical order, and she would read their names from a scroll. They would come up, put the hat on their head, until the hat shouted out a house. She asked if that was clear. All of the first years, except a rather dull looking boy which the Potters later knew was Neville Longbottom, nodded.

Suddenly, Mary recognised Harry, her cousin. He was walking with the youngest blood traitor boy of the Weasley's, Ron. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, looking uncertain, and said, "Mary? Right? You're my cousin, a month older than me, and the younger twin of my father's twin brother?" "Yes, and you're Harry, my cousin, a month younger than me, and the younger twin of my father's twin brother." she said, smiling. Harry said, "Oh. yeah, you're right. This is Ron We-" "Yes, I know." said Mary and waved to Ron who said, "I've known Mary, Charlene, and Lilly for what… eight years now?" They both grinned. Harry looked a little shamefaced. "Sorry!" he said. "Don't worry about it!" said Ron. Mary pushed her way through the group to where Draco was standing and sidled up next to him. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly. His hand was already sweating, and Mary gave him a sympathetic glance. She knew what he was going through, for she was going through it too- the nervousness, and how frightened they both were.

McGonagall read the first name on the list, "Hannah Abbott." She was sorted into Hufflepuff rather quickly, as was Susan Bones. Terry somebody, Mary didn't catch the last name, was the first Ravenclaw. Crabbe and Goyle were both sorted into Slytherin. Daphne was also sorted into Slytherin. The Muggleborn Mary had insulted earlier was sorted into Gryffindor, as was the dull looking boy named Neville. Draco was sorted into Slytherin about a second after the hat touched his head. Then, Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin.

Finally, the first Potter was called, "Charlene Potter" said McGonagall. She went up and put the hat on her head. _Hmmm…_ said the hat, _I see a good deal of courage, yes, and you are very smart. You love potions, really you can be in Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw…. Aha, loyalty! You are very loyal… yes, I know just the house for you to be in._ Out loud, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff." Charlene smiled and headed to her house amidst the clapping. She sat down next to Hannah Abbott, glad they were together.

Next was Lilly Potter (A/N: I know she comes alphabetically after Harry, but bear with me). She sat down, and put the hat on her head. _You are very intelligent. Rowena Ravenclaw wouldn't pass up the chance on having you in her house. You are the perfect, ideal_ "Ravenclaw" shouted the hat. Lilly looked triumphant and nearly ran to the Ravenclaw table. A smart, pretty girl was just the asset that Ravenclaws looked for.

Next Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. Mary felt her heart drop. She didn't know where she'd be. She didn't know where she wanted to be. She did know, however, that if the pattern kept up of one Potter in each house, she'd be a Slytherin. She'd be with Draco, her best friend. But, her family would be disappointed with her, she felt sure.

She was pulled from her reverie by McGonagall's voice reading, "Mary Potter." she stumbled up blindly and was about to put the hat on her head when she caught sight of Draco's happy smirk like smile. Her heart raced, and for once, she was confident. She put the hat on her head. She was ready for whatever the hat's decision was.

She felt the hat's thoughts. It was actually quite unnerving. _Yes, you are very smart… Yet underneath your confident facade, unsecure. A little spark of bravery in you… but underneath this, a spark of cruelty, of hatred, towards others, especially those you consider your inferiors… Yes, you are truly a…_ She didn't even hear what the hat called out, as the sorting hat's words, "a spark of cruelty" kept rebounding in her ears. She wasn't cruel… was she? She gasped slightly as McGonagall tapped her shoulder. "Potter, please move to your table." "Which one?" Mary stammered." McGonagall looked at her quizzically before pointing to Slytherin. Mary hastily ran to Slytherin, tripping and falling flat on her face in front of the school on the way. She reached the table, cheeks burning miserably, and, cuddling into Draco, tears running down her cheeks, she didn't hear the rest of the sorting.

Please **Read and Review. I don't own anything!**

I know I haven't received any more reviews, but I wanted to post this! Really bad! This is a shorter chapter, because the original one was pretty long, so I divided it up into two chapters. However, it's still 1,000+ words


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, yes, this is a filler chapter. Nothing much happens, it's mainly a chapter about the different Slytherin first years, and how they will appear in this story. Minor canon changes from the movies, such as Tracey Davis being a red-head instead of a brunette- I don't believe this is book canon. Also, if anyone is wondering about pairings… the canon pairings of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione **will be kept.** Although Lavender Brown will be Ron's girlfriend for a bit longer! I'm considering Mary/Draco, but also another pairing for Mary because I think having a main character/Draco is sort of cliche and Mary Sueish. Which I hope my characters are not. I haven't really delved into many of their flaws yet, but I am only a highschooler, and my development of characters is not going to be perfect. So I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism, or even just a short review. Thanks!

The dinner was very delicious, made up of many dishes of meat, huge loads of mashed potatoes and gravy, trays of vegetables, (although not many students ate them), and all sorts of desserts, from jelly beans and chocolate frogs to treacle tarts and five decker chocolate caramel cakes, but Mary did not notice the food. She was still too embarrassed from falling. She also didn't need to be introduced to the other first year Slytherins. Although 5th year prefect Gemma Farley tried to do just that, she was quickly shooed away by overconfident Draco. However, what Draco said was true. All the first years had met each other at one time or another.

Mary was closest friends, obviously, with Draco, whom she had known since two years of age. Mary also knew that had her parents and uncle and aunt lived, she probably would not have been. Only her mother had been friends with the Malfoys, and her father had been unduly influenced by his muggleborn sister-in-law. Lily Potter had held a grudge against Lucius Malfoy, so Mary knew that if her parents had lived, she would probably have only met Draco in passing. As it was, she was good friends both with Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa, and Draco himself.

Then there was Daphne Greengrass. She was a pretty, platinum-blonde haired rather arrogant aristocratic pureblood. Daphne was a friend of hers, although not a very close friend. They had been at all sorts of parties together since they were six, and occasionally went over to each other's houses.

She did not know half blood Tracey Davis quite as well. She had been raised by her muggle grandparents, only staying the summer with her pureblood aunt after her parents had been in a muggle car crash (the pureblood mother had died instantly, and there was nothing muggles could do for the muggle father). Tracey was a bright, vivacious, outgoing red-haired girl who had a definite muggle bearing about her. Despite that, she was relatively good friends with Daphne and Millicent, so Pansy and Mary sort of just accepted her.

Millicent Bulstrode was not very pretty. Despite being a pureblood, she had mousy brown hair, dull brown eyes, and was quite overweight. She was also not very smart. However, she had a very good temper, and bore it all with resigned patience, and was a nice person to be around. Mary and Pansy had both thought she'd be sorted into Hufflepuff, but she had her violent side, and strongly hated people who made fun of her, and also found clever ways to get them back. So, Slytherin the verdict had been. She was not a particularly good friend of Mary's, but they had met each other before.

Then there was Pansy Parkinson, rather pretty pureblood with dark brown hair. Her beauty was only spoiled by a rather pig like nose. She was arrogant in the extreme, but also very smart. She and Mary were best girl friends, but they each were closer to Draco then they were to each other. They were best friends to both each other and Draco, forming a sort of three-person best friend group.

Theodore Nott was probably the quietest Slytherin. He had almost black hair and glasses, which lent title to his unflattering nickname of Harry, as he looked much like that most annoying 'hero', Harry Potter. The Slytherins did not respect Harry. Mary had met pureblood Theodore before, but did not know him well, as he kept to himself with the exception of his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini, a half-blood, was a tall black haired, brown eyed half-Italian, half-African. His mother, a stunningly beautiful Italian, had married 7 times, each time her husband dying inexplicably soon after. With the exception of her first two husbands, all had been muggles. Blaise was the son of her fifth husband, and had an abundance of half siblings. Extremely arrogant, he was pretty much the epitome of all Slytherins, pureblood or halfblood. (The number of muggleborns in Slytherin was 0.0007% of all Slytherins). He was a relatively good friend of Mary's, whom she had met when she was four and had been to many parties, and also to Draco's house a few times with. Despite his many siblings, Mary had only met one, little 7 year old Regina Zabini, who was also a halfblood with magical powers. Blaise had told her that Gina, as she was called, was the daughter of his mother's sixth husband. Apparently, there were three pureblood children from her first two husbands, three more halfblood children from her third and fourth husbands, Blaise, Gina, and two more halfblood children from her seventh husband. Blaise himself had only met two of his older sisters, and one of his older brothers, the three halfblood children from his mother's third and fourth husbands. His family tree was extremely complicated, and he often came over to Draco or Mary's houses due to the numerous amount of half-siblings that lived at his mothers.

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were in a category all their own. Not very smart, nor athletic, nor even cunning, both had been sorted into Slytherin for pure bullying, and the delight their twisted, stupid minds could get from torturing a smaller child. Mary despised both of them, not because they could be cruel, but because they were stupid.

They were the Slytherins, and Mary felt good that she knew all of them. A portion of her held her parents in contempt, knowing that they would never have allowed her to have friendships with these people who were now her housemates for seven years.

While she was eating, it dawned on Mary, something unusual and different. The Weasleys, from Bill down to (now) Ron, they were all Gryffindors. All the Blacks and Malfoys were always Slytherins. The Abbotts and Bones were always Hufflepuffs; the Brocklehursts and Goldsteins were always Ravenclaws. There were of course cases like the Patils, where one child was in one house, and one in the other, but she didn't know of any case like their's. Two pureblood girl twins, and their halfblood boy and girl cousins _all_ in different houses. The Potters were spread out over the houses, and it was both fascinating and rather repelling. Were each of the Potters really so different? Mary didn't know. What she did know was that she was proud to be a Slytherin.

A/N: So, again, a filler chapter. Anyway, please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No adventure or anything, but sets the stage for some hopefully interesting interaction between Professor Snape, Gemma Farley, and Mary Potter. Also, in the next couple chapters- a look at Charlene and Lilly and how they are settling in.

Chapter 7

After the meal, Gemma Farley led the 10 Slytherin first years down to the dungeons. Before them, groups of older years, were clumped together, along with the occasional lonely nerd. Mary shuddered a little bit when she saw a bat hanging from the top of the dungeon ceiling. Gemma turned around, and saw, not surprisingly, that Millicent and Tracey looked slightly sick, and that Daphne and Mary were shuddering. Mary had been to Hogwarts before, on Saturdays, to do potion work with Severus Snape, but she always shuddered when she saw bats.

Gemma sighed. The first years were always scared or sick when they first went down into the dungeons. She knew how that felt, but she wasn't about to baby them. "Bulstrode. Davis. Greengrass. Potter." she snapped. "We are Slytherins. We are not afraid of bats. See that you remember that in the future." Mary nodded, and the other girls followed suit.

They finally got the dungeons some ten odd minutes later. Gemma led them into the common room, and told all the second to seventh years, with the exception of the other prefects, to leave the room. It took several minutes for this to happen. During this time, Mary noticed the beautiful luminescent Hogwarts lake. It was eerily beautiful and Mary smiled thoughtfully. When the other Slytherins finally finished leaving, Gemma cleared her throat. It was obvious that she was the one doing the talk, as the fifth and sixth year boy prefects were playing Exploding Snap, the sixth year girl prefect was reading, and the seventh year prefects were snogging each other.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. Oh, and please be silent while I read this" She smiled, pointed to her speech, which was laid out on a piece of parchment and then continued, "Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should , let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.

Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?

I didn't think so.

But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case.

But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite.

Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cosy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them.

A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it.

The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night. That's about it."

She put her parchment down. "Any questions?" she asked.

All the first years had been silent up until now. Mary shook her head, the silently nominated spokesman, "I don't think so. Thank you, Ms. Farley." Gemma smiled, "Just call me Gemma, or Prefect Gemma. No Miss." "Okay Gemma," smiled Mary.

Gemma held up her hand, as Draco and Pansy were trying to leave. "Also, for the sake of your grades, do try to study. Professor Snape will not be happy with you if you fail any classes, especially Potions. And Miss Potter, if I may have a word with you after this?" "Sure… said Mary, somewhat bewildered. "Alright," said Gemma, "Follow me." Mary followed her somewhat cautiously, waving to her friends, "See y'all later." she said.

A/N: The speech by Gemma welcoming first years is taken directly from Rowling's "Introductions to the Hogwarts Houses," or the Welcome Message that Rowling wrote for each house. The speech I used was obviously for Slytherin. **Please Read & Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mary followed Gemma down a few dimly lit dungeon corridors, and to her surprise, Professor Snape's office. Mary was nervous, mainly because she wasn't sure what to call him. In front of her adoptive father, Remus Lupin, she'd called him Uncle Sev or Uncle Severus, and when they worked on potions together, she called him simply Severus, or Sev, and he, surprisingly, allowed it. She'd never called him Professor Snape or anything, and she had a feeling that it would be very awkward.

She was wrenched suddenly from her sad thoughts when they arrived at the office. It was a comforting place for her, but Gemma seemed nervous, probably because no Hogwarts students, excepting now Mary herself, had fun in Severus' office. Mary smiled as, in the corner of her adoptive uncle/mentor's office was her small desk, with the potion she'd been brewing just two days ago on it, under the Stasis charm. She was not allowed to dwell on her thoughts.

Professor Severus Snape stood up from his desk, with the same grim face and swirl of his black robes as he used to intimidate first years- Mary would know, having talked to Theodore Nott, who had told her all sorts of stories about her mentor that had been told to him by his older brother Henry, who was now a fourth year Slytherin.

"Miss Farley. Thank you for bringing Miss Potter to me. You may remain if you wish, as what I tell Miss Potter here may end up concerning you." Gemma looked slightly interested at this, and nodded her head. "Thank you, Professor Snape. I think I will remain." "Good." he grunted, and conjured up a chair for her to sit on, nodding to Mary to get her own desk chair from the corner.

"Now, Miss Potter, Professor Dumbledore has already seen your enormous talent and also your expertise in the area of Potions. Between us, we have deemed fit for you to attend 5th year potions classes, and take your OWLs in Potions at the end of the year. We have also talked to the Ministry of Magic. When they received your perfect brews of Felix Felicis and Wolfsbane, they were more than happy to acquiesce to our rather unusal request." Gemma's eyes widened; perfect Felix Felicis and Wolfsbane was unheard of, excepting an extremely talented seventh year.

Snape continued, "I was actually considering placing you in 7th year Potions' class, due to your immense knowledge of all practical aspects of potions, and the fact that you completed all the fifth year potions at the age of eight or nine. But the theoretical aspects of potions are slightly more difficult, and you haven't spent as much time with them, which is why you are starting in fifth year. Miss Farley, if you could talk to your fellow fifth years and ask them to please be nice to Miss Potter in potions. I would hate to have to deduct points or give detentions to Slytherin. Miss Potter? What is your viewpoint on all of this?'"

Mary was startled on suddenly being forced to say something. "Umm," she said, her mouth dry and lips cracking, "Thanks, Sev-Professor Snape, for this opportunity." he nodded, his lip curling slightly at Mary's uncertain addressing of him. He whipped out his wand in one fluid motion, and cast the spell Muffliato, nodding slightly apologetically at Gemma Farley. "Mary." he said, "What do you really think of this?" Mary smiled. "Oh, Severus!" she said happily, "I like it so much! I knew I was going to be bored in first year Potions. But Lilly and Charlene still haven't made all of the first year potions yet, even if they have made certain fourth year potions."

"Yes," he said gravely, "I know." He smiled at her. "Now, Mary. Try not to call me Severus around your classmates or, really, anyone. But when we're alone, or with Dumbledore or your sister or cousin Lilly, then it is fine. Alright?" Mary nodded. "Also," said Severus, "We'll be starting Occlumency and Legilimency lessons this year. Your mind is very weak right now." Mary's face lit up again, "Oh how wonderful, Severus, thank you!" She moved forward to hug him, like she normally did, then stopped, for Gemma was in the room. "Oh well," she told Snape, "Pretend I gave you a hug, alright?" Snape chuckled and said he would, before removing the spell.

"Well, that's that, Miss Farley. If you could escort Miss Potter back to the Slytherin dungeon?" Gemma nodded, and the two girls left. Gemma congratulated Mary on the way back, and she murmured a faint thank you, but her mind wasn't really listening to what Gemma was saying.

Gemma escorted her back to the first year girls dormitory. A group of girls was sitting on the carpet, waiting for her. She saw Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Tracey, and an unfamiliar girl who had not been at the sorting. This girl was not particularly pretty- she had dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and glasses. Mary immediately felt a little bit of a bond with the girl, as they both wore glasses. Mary sat down between Daphne and Pansy. "Hi," she said to the new girl, "What's your name?"

The girl smiled. "I literally got here twenty seconds ago, so nobody knows my name yet, and I don't know anybody's either. But I will introduce myself. I think your friends were waiting for you in order to decide on beds." Pansy nodded, "But we couldn't figure out who the sixth bed belonged to, until she got here. So what's your name?" Pansy asked. The girl smiled, "I'm Cassiopeia Rowle. I mean, my real name isn't Cassiopeia Rowle, because I was adopted." The other girls looked intrigued, so Cassiopeia said,

"So I suppose I really should give as many details as possible. I was the daughter of a Death Eater, I suppose, and a follower of Dumbledore found me on one of the raids they conducted against the Dark Lord. They didn't know my parents, but after the Dark Lord was vanquished, when I was almost two, I was adopted by the wife of a Death Eater who was now in Azkaban- pureblood Miranda Rowle. She was the wife of Thorfinn Rowle, a Death Eater who went to Azkaban, but she never was a Death Eater or anything, and she always wanted a child, so she adopted me. My real name is Cassiopeia Lyra, I knew that when I was two, but I never really knew my last name; but Mom called me by the name I remembered being called. I'm a pureblood by adoption, and most likely a pureblood by blood, though I could be a ¾ blood, but not all of you are purebloods are you?" They weren't all purebloods, Tracey was a halfblood and Millicent was a ¾ blood. "So that's about it. My middle name is Lyra. When I'm 13, we, me and my mom, are going to have a blood test done on me to discover my real parents. But you have to be 13 or the results might not be accurate. Oh yeah, my birthday is October 4th, so I'm one of the older ones here. So what are all your names?"

Mary, Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent all introduced themselves. "So," said Pansy, "Who wants the bed closest to the bathroom?" The beds were side by side, with curtains around them, and a space for dressers and trunks and desks near them. Two were in front of a window, they were in the middle. To the left of the two by the windows were two more, the left most of which was next to the bathroom. To the right of the two by the windows were also two more, the rightmost of which was next to the door. That ended up being Daphne's. Pansy got the one next to Daphne, followed by Mary to the right of Daphne one of the beds by the window. Cassiopeia got the other 'window' bed, to the right of Mary. Next to Cassiopeia was Tracey, and nearest to the door was Millicent.

Mary felt a little awkward being next to a girl she'd never met. Then, suddenly, she had a question to ask Cassiopeia. "Hey, Cassiopeia." she said loudly, gaining the attention of the other girls in the room, "How did you get sorted?" Cassiopeia reddened, "I got here late, so I got sorted in Dumbledore's office. It was Slytherin right away." "Oh," said Mary. "Well we've got Herbology, our first class of our Hogwarts career, tomorrow at ten. If y'all don't mind, I'm gonna get some sleep." "Beauty sleep," taunted Pansy, but it was a half-hearted and good-natured taunt. Mary smiled at Pansy, and Pansy smiled back. Suddenly, Gemma Farley stuck her head inside the dormitory. "Hey, forgot to tell y'all, but the current password is Mudblood." The girls nodded, and Daphne said, "Thanks." Gemma left again.

All the girls were in bed by midnight, which was pretty good considering Mary had only gotten back from talking with Snape at 23:15 (45 minutes to midnight; I'll be using military time in this story if I can remember to each time.) Mary drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to unpack her loaded trunk except to grab her pajamas. She hoped that tomorrow would be a nice day, perfect for the beginning of her Hogwarts career.

A/N: So a little development in that chapter… Mary's taking 5th year Potions, and there's a new girl- to whom I claim all rights. I have developed Cassiopeia as my own character very meticulously, and I would appreciate if no one uses her without asking. Thanks! Also, the promised Charlene and Lilly chapter is next chapter, and is over ½ written already. This is over 1,550 words which is really long for me! Please Read and Review!


End file.
